Sodapop's Girl
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: There is only one thing that could stand in between a relationship, and that's if you big brother's name is Dally Winston. Cherry Winston not the same Chery from the book, Cherry is her real nameloves Soda, but how will Dally feel...
1. My First Kiss

**Sodapop's Girl**

I hate Mr. Dawson, how come he has to give me these dumb assignments. I'm suppose to write about Love, and my experience with it, now what on earth is that I could write about. The only one who I know love's me is my brother, but that probably isn't what my teacher wants to hear about. I was walking with Ponyboy, and his girlfriend from school.

Pony had his arm draped across Bridget's shoulder, as if she was some trophy he had won, "So is Dally picking you up at my house Cherry?"

I stared at him, "Ponyboy, you're the one who told me that my brother told you to let me stay at your house, and he would pick me up there ."

"Hey, look Soda is working," Bridget pointed as we approached the DX.

"You already knew we were going to the DX," Pony rolled his eye.

I laughed a little, "You guys sure do make a good couple."

They took my words the wrong way, they took it as a complement.

Soda was throwing his oil towel at Steve, who was laughing at him for who knows what reason.

I looked at Steve, and smiled, "What's so funny Steve?"

Soda shook his head, "He just looked at his reflection in the mirror," he teased his friend.

"Hey let's go to the nightly-double tonight," Steve looked at Soda.

I liked Soda, he had a movie star look, and seemed to be always happy go lucky all the time, "Well I have to check with Dally."

"What about me?"

I turned, and saw my brother walking towards me, "I thought you were going to meet me at the Curtis's."

"Well I saw you here, so I figure I would see what you guys were doing," He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "I heard my name."

"You want to go see a movie?" I loved my brother, he was always looking out for me ever since my parents dropped me off at Bucks house, which my brother stayed one in while, because they wanted to travel the states.

He looked at me, "Well don't you think you should change first?"

I looked at what I had on, a black tank top, my denim pants, and black boots.

"She looks good," Soda was checking my clothes out, and must had realized he said the words out loud, "I mean…"

My brother glared at Soda, "What do you mean she looks good?" He stepped closer to him, "You checking my little sister out Soda?"

"Who was the Soc who tried to get me alone in gym today, Bridget?" I looked at Bridget, hoping she would realize I was trying to prevent him from beating up Soda.

Bridget realized what I was trying to do, "Michael Trission."

Dally stared at me, "Wait, some Soc guy tried to put moves on my kid sister?"

Soda stared at me, concerned, he mumbled something to himself, his smile faded, "We need to kick his ass."

"I'm alright," I was surprised by Soda's reaction to what I told my brother, "Pony beat him up at lunch today."

"I didn't..." Pony started, but was cut short when Bridget elbowed him in his sides.

She smiled at him, "You didn't get caught, that's right."

"Really," Soda, and Dally said in unison.

"I guess," Pony looked at me, then at his girlfriend.

"Well Danielle and I are going to party at Bucks," My brother looked at me, "But I guess you could go tonight," he looked at Bridget, "Can she stay at your house Bridget tonight after the movie?"

Bridget got excited, "Yeah, that'll be fine."

"I am going to go now," He looked at Soda, and Steve, "Keep an eye on my sister, make sure no one hurts her," he patted Pony on the back, "Thanks for beating that Soc up for my sister," he walked away.

Soda stared at me, "Are you alright," he looked at Pony, "Way to go Ponyboy," he placed his hand on my shoulder, "Damn Soc, I wish I could had been there," he looked at Steve, and grinned, "I wish I could had seen my brother beat the shit out of that Soc."

Pony rolled his eyes, "So do I."

Bridget and I laughed at how confused Pony had been, "It's alright, I will explain everything later," she kissed his cheek.

**The Nightly Double**

Steve, Two-Bit, Pony, Bridget, Jen, Soda, and Tilly (Two-Bits girlfriend for the moment) and I walked to the movies when it got dark. When we got there, the three couples, Steve, and I paid for the movie, and went to the seating area. The couples sat off to the far right side in the back, while I sat in the front roll, I don't like going to the movies with couples because them always kissing.

Soda came and sat beside me, "It's like we didn't even come with them, isn't it?"

"I pretend I don't know Dally when he brings his girlfriend, and makes out with her the whole time. I even pretend I don't know your brother and Bridget when they make out at the in-door theater," I looked up at the screen.

"Why didn't you tell me when you first got to the DX, that a Soc tried to get you alone," Soda had the same concern on his face as he had earlier when I had told Dally.

"I made it up, I didn't want my brother beating you up," I stared at him.

"Yeah, okay," Soda seemed disappointed, "Just to let you know, I am a real good fighter."

"I know you are, next time I will let you fight okay," I stood up, and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Soda stood up, and started walking beside me.

"Crazy, want to come?" I smiled a little.

He grinned at me, "Sounds fun."

"I wanted popcorn," I walked into the snack bar, with Soda still behind, I looked at Soda, "You sure do look like you stepped off of the movie screen."

"What I look like the body snatchers?" He teased.

I laughed, "Yeah."

I grabbed a tub of popcorn, and a drink, then looked at Soda, who had a drink in his hand, "I hope you don't expect me to share my popcorn with you," I started to hand the guy some money.

"I'll get it," Soda handed the cashier the money, and then we walked back to our seats, "So I really look like a body snatcher?"

I sat down in the back roll, because someone else was sitting where Soda and I had been sitting before, I looked at Soda, "At least we're on the other side of them, and not listening to them," I pointed to the three couples still making out.

Soda laughed a little, as he took a hand full of my popcorn, "It's not so bad," he looked at the movie screen.

I threw a handful of popcorn at him, "I told you I wasn't sharing my popcorn with you," I pushed him teasingly.

He grabbed my hand laughing, as he just kept staring at the movie, "I bought it for you."

"I'll give you the damn quarter back then," I couldn't help smiling, as I watched him sit there with that 'Sodapop-Grin' on his face, "Give me my hand back."

He looked at me, still holding on to my hand, "Will you share with me?"

I knew I was blushing, just by his touch, I grinned, "I will share my popcorn with you."

He stared at me, "You don't look nothing like Dally, you know that?"

I stared at him confused, then glared, "Well you look nothing like Dally either," I started laughing at myself, as I realized what I had just said in defense. That's a problem I get time to time, I talk before I think sometimes.

Soda laughed, his cheeks were red, "I meant it as a complement, but it just didn't work out that way."

I realized he still had my hand, "Soda?"

He pulled me closer to him, and kissed me.

I pulled away, and slapped him, "Soda, sorry just surprised me is all," I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I don't know what I…"

"I'm going to kiss you," He, this time slowly leaned into me, and kissed me softly.

I kept my arms around his neck, as I allowed him to kiss me this time.

He set his hand on my waist, and pulled me more into him, almost to where I was on his lap, then he looked at me smiling,

I still felt bad about his cheek, I leaned in to kiss his cheek, but his lips meet mine instead, he is such a good kisser.

**Two Hours Later**

"Hey, you think you could pull your lips apart long enough to get back to your house Soda?" Two-Bit was laughing.

I looked up at Two-Bit, then realized the movie was over, "Good movie, wasn't it."

Pony laughed, "You mean you saw the movie?"

Soda threw the rest of the popcorn at his brother, "Yeah we did," he stood, and wrapped an arm around his brothers neck, and messed up his hair, "How did you, and Bridget enjoy the movie?"

Steve looked at his friends cheek, "What happened to your cheek?"

Soda smiled at me, "She slapped me, because I kissed her."

Two-Bit laughed, as he started walking with his date, "Well she must had changed her mind quickly, because you guys were making out during the whole second movie pretty much."

I walked with Bridget, and Pony, while Soda walked right in front with Steve, and Jen, "Wasn't that a great car at the DX?"

Steve nodded, and they talked about cars the rest of the way to the Curtis's house.

I sat on the couch, wondering why Soda wasn't talking to me much, 'Maybe I wasn't that good of kisser', I looked at Bridget, "You almost ready?"

Bridget shook her head, as she stood up, and let her boyfriend lead her into the bedroom.

"There they go again," Soda sat beside me, he looked a little nervous, "We need to talk about what happened at the movies, come on to the porch with me," he stood to his feet, and let me walk in front of him.

I sat on the steps, and watched as he did the same, our arms were brushing against each other, "Don't worry about what happened at the movies, I understand that we are just friends."

"Will you shut up please?" Soda was laughing, "I wanted tell you, that I liked being with you, even before the movie, and I guess a part of me just couldn't take you being that close to me without me doing anything. Ever since you came from New York, and moved in with your brother I knew I would enjoy hanging out with you, and I have enjoyed hanging out with you," his cheeks turned red, "You know how Steve was laughing at the DX?"

"Yeah," I was getting confused.

"Well I told him what you said when Pony came out with that piece of toilet paper on his foot, and you asked Pony if he was saving it for later incase of an emergency," He laughed a little, "I was getting ready to say the same thing, except you said it first."

"Soda we didn't come out here just to hear about something I already know about, like Pony and the toilet paper are we," I am very impatient sometimes.

He laughed, "Sorry, I tend to babble," he looked at me, "I just wanted to see if you would be willing to go to the walk in theater with me tomorrow afternoon, I don't have to work."

I smiled, "Like a date?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

I wrapped my arm around his neck, and went in to kiss his cheek, but his lips caught mine once again. I remembered about my brother, and looked at Soda, "Wait, what about Dally?"

Soda smiled, "I think he's okay looking for a guy, but I rather take you to the movies instead," he leaned back in and kissed me again.

I pulled out of the kiss again, "What should I tell him about tomorrow I meant, I can't just say Soda asked me out on a date to the movies tomorrow, now can I?"

"Oh yeah," He rested his arms on his elbow, then grinned, "Hey how about I bring Pony, with me?"

"I don't think he likes Pony that way," I teased back, "I know what you meant. No because then he would just think it as a double date," I rested my head on his shoulder, then sat up, "I'll just tell my brother…"

**The Next Day**

"Dally I'm going to the movies with Soda, and Pony," I stood next to him as he was in the kitchen looking through the fridge.

He nodded, "Sounds fun, let's go," he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I thought you were busy," I tried to remember what he had told me, "You said you were taking Danielle out today."

"She went for ride to catch up with some old friends of here," He looked in the shop windows as we made our way to the theater.

Soda looked at me, then back at my brother, "Hey Dally, what you up to?"

"Cherry, she said you invited us to see a movie with you and Pony," My brother looked at Pony, who was standing right behind his brother.

"I never said they invited you," I smacked my brother on the arm, I looked at Soda, who was staring at me, and I mouthed,' Sorry.'

When we got into the theater Dally sat between Soda and me, and Pony sat on the other side of me.

Soda looked over at me during the movie, he looked at Dally, "I'm going to get to the bathroom, I will be back."

My brother looked at him, "Alright, thanks for letting me know," he looked at me obviously thinking there was something wrong with Soda.

"Dally, I'm going to the restroom," I looked at Pony.

My brother stared at me, "Is there a sign posted in the theater saying you need to let someone know when you're going to the restroom?" he was talking more to himself then to me, "I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Sorry," I stood up, and walked out of the dark room, and looked around the lobby for Soda.

"So, some date we're having, huh?" Soda wrapped his arms around from behind me, "I was hoping you would come into the lobby,"

"I'll get the popcorn Dally!" Pony was by the theater door, he looked at the two of us, "One of you better get back in there soon, or he will know something's going on with you."

Soda let go of me, "I will go in first, since I was the first to leave," he kissed me quickly, and smiled at his brother, "Thanks Pony," he walked back into the theater.

I looked at Pony, "This is not how I planned my date with your brother."

"You didn't?" Pony teased, "I need to get popcorn, see you back insie the theater," he waved as I went back into the theater.

I sat beside my brother again, "What did I miss?" 'Besides leaving my big brother at home'.

"


	2. One Week Later

**One Week Later**

I was at the Curtis's working on a project with Pony, for our class we had together, "So what do you want me to write down as your career?"

Pony grinned, "I will say I am a writer," he looked at Soda who was sitting on the couch, "How you feel about me and your girl, being married?"

Soda stared at his brother, then came and sat next to me, "Married, you and Pony talking about marriage?"

I nodded teasingly, "You bet." I was actually in the same grade as Pony even though I was younger, when I live in New York, they had pushed me up a couple of grades just because I was smart or something. I like being the youngest senior.

"Not really, Mr. Felder gave us this to do in Economics, Cherry has to pretend to be married to me," Pony read the paper I had been writing on, then started laughing.

I stared at my friend confused, "What's so funny?

"You put Sodapop Curtis down as your husband, instead of Ponyboy," Pony showed me where I made the mistake.

Soda kissed my cheek, "See married to Pony, and you thinking of me."

I erased, and put Ponyboys name, "I wonder what Mr. Felder would had thought if he saw Soda's name instead of your?"

"You have a brother name Sodapop, now I heard everything," Pony did his impersonation of out Economics teacher, "Mr. Felder is this new teacher Soda, all the girls love him."

I shook my head, "Not all the girls." I looked at my boyfriend.

"How about us going for a ride?" Soda leaned in and whispered in me ear, "Just the two of us?"

"What are you doing next to my sister, Soda?" My brother walked into the Curtis house.

"He was helping me think of how much a car would cost Pony, and me since we're married for a week in Econ class," I looked at my brother, then at Soda who was now a good foot away from me, "So you figure $500.00?"

Soda nodded, "How about you, Pony and I drive around, and see the different prices they have at the dealerships?" He looked at his brother.

I looked at my own brother, "Do you mind if Soda drives me, and Pony around to look at how much a car would cost?"

"I would take you, but I got to take Danielle out tonight, she's mad that I don't do nothing romantic for her, I guess you could go with Pony, and Soda," Dally walked up to Soda, "If it's alright with you?"

"It was my suggestion, Dally?" Soda smiled at me, and Pony, "You ready?"

My brother hurried out of the house, and headed to wherever he was going.

Pony looked at his brother, "Drop me off at Darry's, and Mandy's house, you two could drive, and pick me up on the way back to this house."

Soda grinned, "Sounds fine."

After we all got into Soda's car (it use to be Darry's, but he has his wife's car now, and Soda has Darry's car now) Soda behind the wheel, and me in the middle, with Pony on the opposite side of me, we started towards there oldest brothers.

Soda pulled in front of his oldest brothers house, and smiled, "I owe you little buddy."

Pony leaned in the window, "You better believe it," he walked right into his oldest brothers house.

Soda wrapped his arm around me as he started driving, "So what do you want to do?"

I looked out the window, "I don't know what I want to do," I rested my head on his shoulder, "I am just enjoying being here alone without our brothers."

Soda pulled into an abandoned lot, and parked the car, "So what do you want to do?"

I stared up at my boyfriend, and smiled, "What do you want to do?"

He leaned down, and kissed me, he slid his hand around my waist, and pulled me into him a little more, "I want to do exactly what we're doing right now," he started kissing me again.

I smiled into the kiss, then pulled out, "Soda?"

He looked at me for a moment, "What's wrong Cherry?"

"You're great, you know that?" I leaned back in, and kissed him.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

I jumped out of Soda's arms, to see who had been knocking on the window, then glared as I rolled down the window, "Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit looked at Soda, "Did you know that Steve is having a party at your house right now?"

Soda looked at me grinning, "You up to a party, beautiful?"

"Sounds great," I scooted over as Two-Bit got into the passenger side, "Hope my brother doesn't show up, though."

"He is with Bridget, maybe he will be to busy with her to come to the party," Soda started back towards the house.

**The Party**

Soda, and I were sitting in his room, where we knew we could be alone, "How about you let me pick you up from school tomorrow?" He was leaning against his dresser.

I sat in a chair in front of Pony's desk, and stared at Soda, "Sounds great."

My boyfriend came and sat on the bed next to where I was sitting on the chair, "I like being around you, just kissing, and holding you in my arms."

"You don't care about me not being ready to have sex with you?" I leaned in, and kissed him.

He grinned his 'Sodapop-Grin', "I could wait until, you're ready."

I sat beside him on his bed, "I'm lucky to have you Soda," I said between a yawn.

My boyfriend laughed, as he pulled me in his arms, "Want to take a nap?"

I smiled as I closed my eyes, "I was up all night, because Buck was having a party, and it was to noisy to fall asleep,"

"Well it's just as noisy here, and now you start falling asleep?" Soda laughed as he kissed my cheek.

I buried my face in his shoulder, as he held me in his arms, "It's you, I feel relaxed when I am with you," I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Three Hours Later**

"Hey kid, we got to get back home to Bucks," Someone was nudging me.

I opened my eyes, and saw my brother leaning over me, "I am too tired Dally."

"She could stay the night here tonight Dally, Pony, and I could sleep on the couch, or in Steve's room," Soda was standing in the doorway.

"Well it does make more sense since she walks to school with your brother, and Bridget," My brother looked at me, "You don't mind wearing the same clothes as you did today, do you?"

I smiled as I closed my eyes., "Pony, and I could go to Bridget's, she wears the same size clothes as I do," I heard my brother leaving, and then waited for Soda to come back into the room.

"He's gone, good thing I had to go to the restroom, otherwise your brother would had caught us sleeping in my bed," He laid beside me, and pulled me into his arms again, "Just go to sleep."

I fell asleep almost as fast as before, as I laid safely in his arms.

**Six Months Later**

We went to the Nightly-Double, Dally, Danielle, Soda, Pony, Bridget, Steve, Jen, and me to watch some beach movie.

I sat in the back roll behind my brother, and Danielle, Soda sat on my left, and Bridget was on the other side of me, I felt Soda's elbow brush against mine. It's hard sitting next to your boyfriend, and not being able to kiss him or hold his hand. I looked at Soda, who was smiling, "This is hard, we can't even touch each other," I was talking so that only Soda could hear.

Soda talked in the same tone that I had been talking to him in, "Want to go to the Snack Bar?"

I looked at Bridget, "You and Pony want to come with Soda, and me to the snack bar?"

Bridget smiled, as she took Pony's hand, "You want to go with us Pony?"

Pony shook his head.

Bridget just shrugged her shoulders, "I'll go with you two."

My brother looked behind at the three of us, "Where you going Cherry?"

I looked at my brother, "Soda is walking with us to get some refreshments from the snack bar, is that alright, Dal?" I was glaring at him.

"Alright, get me a Pepsi," He dug in his pocket, and handed me a quarter, "Make that two."

"Yeah, yeah!" I started walking away with Bridget, and Soda following.

Soda pulled me into his arms as soon as we got in the line to get our snack, and kissed me, "I hate having to sneak around, I want him to know that you're my girl."

I pulled out of his arms, as I spotted Buck, "Shit Soda, Buck just saw us."

Bridget stared at me confused, "Doesn't he already know though?"

I shook my head, "No, because I know he will tell my brother by accident, thinking my brother already knows," I grabbed two Pepsi's, as Bridget and Soda did the same, then we made out way back to the seats. I handed my brother, and his date there drinks, "Did you know Buck was here?" I asked nervously.

"He made it?" Dally looked at me, "I didn't see him yet."

I smiled as I took my seat next to Bridget, and Soda, "So far so…"

"Hey Dally," Buck hurried up to my brother, "Hey Danielle."

"Hey Buck, you bring a girl?' Dally squeezed Danielle's shoulder.

"Nope," Buck looked at me, and then at Soda, "So how long have you, and Cherry been dating?"

Soda rolled his eyes, "What are you talking about Buck?"

"I saw the two of you …" Buck started, but was cut short when Bridget dumped her drink on him, he glared at my friend, "Watch it will you?"

"You said you saw Soda, and my sister what now?" Dally stared at me, then at Soda, and back at Buck.

"I saw them kissing," Buck hurried off towards the snack bar.

Darry jumped over his seat, and grabbed Soda, "What the hell you doing with my baby sister?"

Soda pushed my brothers arms off his shirt, "She's not a baby. We been seeing each other for months, and as far as I know she is no baby."

"You took advantage of my little sister, she's sixteen," My brother pushed my boyfriend onto the ground.

"All we did was kiss, I never take advantage of any girl," Soda rolled over my brother so that way he was penning my brother down on the ground, "Maybe if you stopped treating her like a baby, you would realize she is not a baby."

My brother looked at me, from where he was penned down by my boyfriend, then he pushed Soda off of him. He looked at me for a moment, like it was his first time seeing me, then glared at my boyfriend, "If you ever hurt her by making her do things she don't want to do, I will kill you." He went, and sat down next to his girlfriend.

I stared at the screen, then looked at my boyfriend, "Well now he know."

Soda smiled a little, "I guess he does," he took a hold of my hand.

I was a little uncomfortable kissing Soda, so I just let him hold my hand, I looked at my boyfriend, he was rubbing his shoulder with his free hand, "Are you alright?"

He looked at me, "Yeah, I think I bumped my shoulder on the chair when your brother penned me to the ground."

I rubbed his shoulder gently, "Maybe I should had told him, when we first started going together," I rapped my arm around his neck, and rested my head gently on his shoulder, then I started laughing, as I remembered Bridget dumping her drink on Buck.

Pony was staring at Bridget, "I can't believe you dumped your drink on Buck."

Dally looked behind at Bridget, then at me, "I hope Buck doesn't hold a grudge on a girl," he was teasing, "What do you think Cherry?"

I looked at my friend, "I wouldn't walk alone if I were you," I teased.

She knew I was teasing, "Don't worry about that, I learned my lesson the hard way," she pointed to the scars on her neck from when the Soc attacked her before I moved here.

"We're not going to let you walk alone anymore," Pony wrapped his girl in his arm, and started to kiss her.

I looked at Soda, he was just staring at the movie screen, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just picturing you in one of those bikini's," Soda noticed my brother staring at him, "I meant Pony."

Pony pulled out of his lip lock, and looked at the screen, "Really, which color would suit me best?" He teased, "I like the blue one."

My brother started laughing, which got my boyfriend to laugh, "I was actually picturing Danielle in the red bikini," he was grinning at his girlfriend.

Danielle just shook her head, "Yeah, I bet that's what your imagining me in."

Soda just laughed as he wrapped his arms around me, he whispered in my ear, "So do you have a swimsuit like those?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I rested my head on my boyfriends shoulder.

He turned his head towards mine, and gave me a quick but still meaningful kiss, "I love you."

"You love me?" I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back, "I love you to."

He smiled, as he held me in his arms, and we finished watching the movie.

It turned out to be a decent night after all.


	3. I Love You

**Two Weeks Later**

"Happy Birthday, my love."

I felt soft lips on my cheek, and slowly opened my eyes to see my boyfriend kneeling down by my bedside, "What are you doing here?" I propped myself on my elbow.

"Well I have a day planned for just the two of us," He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips again.

"What do you have planned for me today?" I brushed my red hair back with my fingers, and looked at my boyfriend, and realized he just said Happy Birthday to me, "Hey that's right, I am seventeen now."

His eyes fell down to look at the bra I had warn to bed, because it was so hot, "Well, I should wake you up more often."

I pulled the blanked to cover my chest, "Sodapop Curtis."

He laughed a little, "So do you always just sleep in that?" He raised a brow, and grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Go wait in the hall, will you. I will get dressed."

"Can I please stay in here, I won 't look. I promise," He gave me a puppy dog face.

I wrapped the sheet around me, and instructed my boyfriend to turn around, so his back was facing me, "No turning around."

"I don't need to," He was laughing.

I looked at him, and realized he was facing the mirror, "Put you face under my pillow, and no peaking."

He did as I told him, "So did you sleep well last night?"

I put on a red tank top, my blue jeans, and put my hair back, then I looked at my boyfriend, who was still hiding his face under the pillow, "Alright I am ready."

He didn't move, "I can't move, I think I pulled something."

I hurried to him, knowing he was teasing me, but I liked playing along with him. I leaned over him, "Oh no what could I do?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me down on the bed, next to him, "You are beautiful, you know that," he started kissing me, "I have a whole day to do whatever you want."

I put on a red tank top, my blue jeans, and put my hair back, then I looked at my boyfriend, who was still hiding his face under the pillow, "Alright I am ready."

He didn't move, "I can't move, I think I pulled something."

I hurried to him, knowing he was teasing me, but I liked playing along with him. I leaned over him, "Oh no what could I do?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me down on the bed, next to him, "You are beautiful, you know that," he started kissing me, "I have a whole day to do whatever you want."

"How about we just lay and hold each other for a little bit?" I rubbed his back softly.

Soda stared at me, and nodded as he laid back down beside me, "I guess we could," he leaned in and kissed me softly on the forehead, before laying his head next to mine.

I rolled on my side, so I was staring into my boyfriends eyes, then I started unbuttoning his plaid shirt slowly until it was unbuttoned all the way, and then I ran my fingers up and down his bare chest. I just stared at him, before I removed my blouse.

My boyfriend stared at me, "What are you doing, this is not the time to tease me baby."

I leaned in and kissed him, "I'm not playing games, I am ready."

He sat up, and then pulled me into a kiss, he started removing the pants I had just barely put on, then did the same, "You know I love you."

I felt his hand slide under the back of my bra, and the undoing the snap, "I love you Soda," I felt as he started moving in me quickly, "Soda?"

"I'm sorry," He slowed his pace, then held me in his arms after we made love for the first time, "I love you, you alright?"

I just nodded, as I felt my tears roll down my cheeks.

"Are you crying baby?" My boyfriend looked concerned as he tried to wipe my tears away with his thumb, "You are crying."

I buried my face in his chest, "I'm fine, just that was my first time."

He smiled as he ran his fingers through my hair, leaning down to kiss me, "I love you Cherry, Happy Birthday."

"I know you do," I rested my head on his shoulder again, and closed my eyes.

**One Hour Later**

"Cherry, wake up baby, we need to get to my house, everyone is waiting," Soda hd his hand on my waist, and I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he spoke.

I sat up, sleepily, and put on the clothes I had put on earlier, I watched as Soda got his clothes back on, but looked down at my hands when he realized I was watching, "Sorry."

He laughed a little as he finished buttoning up his shirt, "It's alright, I was watching you get dressed."

"Well I guess we're even," I grabbed my purse and let my boyfriend lead me to his car.

He kept staring at me as we drove towards his house, "I know your brother has excepted the fact we're a couple, but maybe we should keep us making love to ourselves."

I laughed, "You mean I can't tell him?"

He stared at me shaking his head, "This is something we do, everyone doesn't need to know about it," he took my hand, "Please."

"Soda, honey, I enjoy having a boyfriend that's alive, why would I tell my brother, unless I wanted you dead?" I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him, "I wasn't even going to tell my brother."

Her smiled at me, "I love you, I am glad we took this step in our relationship, I even carried a condom in my wallet," he froze.

I looked at my boyfriend confused, "What?"

**Three Months Later**

Bridget leaned against the wall in the girls room, while I just sat on the floor with my arms around the toilet, "You are so lucky you get to graduate, I am going to be stuck here at this school alone, and only time I will be able to see my boyfriend is after school," she knocked on the door, "You alright Cherry?"

I opened the stall door, and walked over to the sink, to rinse my hands and face, "I think I need to lay off Daly's cooking," I wiped my face with a paper towel.

"You never got sick from his cooking before." Bridget leaned against the sink, "Maybe your getting what Kent had."

"I hope not, I got test to complete," I shifted my books in my arms, and then we went to meet up with Pony, "Besides I don't feel sick all day, just mostly in the afternoons."

Pony was waiting for us on the front steps, he wrapped his arm around Bridger, "Want to go to my house?"

"I would think you were pregnant, but you and Soda never went that far, otherwise you would had told me," Bridget smiled at Pony, and your brother would had told you, "Right?"

"Not really, he doesn't brag about private stuff like that," Pony started leading us to his house, assuming that our answers were yes.

I thought back to when Soda, and I made love, we only done it twice, once on my birthday, then on his birthday, and at the Nightly-Double in his back seat, but he wear protection the last two times. I remembered Soda mentioning that he forgot it to use something the first time. I walked silently to the Curtis's house.

Soda was on the couch, watching some Mickey Cartoons, he smiled as I walked towards him, "He there baby, how's my girl?"

I just stared at him, then felt my stomach turn, then hurried to the restroom, and hugged the toilet.

Soda was right behind me, holding my hair back for me, "You still sick?"

"I hate being sick," I felt my boyfriend rub my back softly, I had tears running down my cheeks.

He grabbed a near towel, and handed it to me, "We're going to the clinic, this time you are not saying no."

I wiped my face, and stood to my feet, "I don't need a doctor Soda, It's probably just nerves acting on me because of the test coming up at school," I lied.

"We're going to the doctors," Soda wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Fine then, but he will just tell you the same thing I did, I am just nervous," I really was hoping that was what it was.

Soda looked nervous as we drove to the clinic, "I really hope you're alright."

I stared out the window hoping the same thing, "Soda?" I felt tears run down my cheeks again.

He must have read my mind, as he pulled me into his arms after we parked, "Don't worry, I'm here for you, and whatever happens I want you to know I won't go anywhere."

"I don't know how I will tell my brother if we are," I couldn't even get the words out of my mouth.

My boyfriend looked at the clinic building, "Well we need to find out first."

I nodded as he helped me out of the car on his side.

Soda had his arm wrapped around my waist as we waited to see the available doctors, he talked to the nurse, "How long will it take for the doctor to see us?"

The nurse looked at me, then at the other people waiting to see a doctor, "Whenever a doctor is available, it could take anywhere between thirty minutes, to two hours. There are just six people waiting right now so it shouldn't take to long, depends on how long the doctor himself takes examining you."

"Me," Soda shook his head, "No I'm here with her, she needs see what's wrong with her," he was nervous, "I am healthy."

The nurse smiled at my boyfriend, "I meant her, sorry, have a seat."

I pulled my boyfriend by the arm, and sat down, pulling him down into the seat next to me, "I would had been just as happy if you bought me a candy bar for a present," I teased to calm my nervous boyfriend, along with myself.

"What are you talking about?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and looked at me confused.

"Well that would had to have been when, if I am, you know, because you weren't wearing a condom, You had one the other two times we made love," I kissed his cheek, "Come to think about it, I did miss my periods the last two times."

"Well if you are, you will have to move in with me, I don't want the mother of my kid out of my sight," Soda kissed the tip of my nose, "I want to marry you, even if your not, I can't picture being with anyone else but you."

"You're proposing marriage in a clinic," I kissed his cheek, then rested my head on his shoulder, and waited as the other people went in, and out of the examining room.

**Later That Evening**

'Your pregnant', those words kept running through my mind, as I sat with Soda in his living room, "Dally doesn't even know we slept together."

Soda had his hand on my knee squeezing it a littler, "We're going to be fine."

I realized Bridget, and Pony weren't home when Soda, and I returned from the clinic, "Maybe we should wait until after I graduate in two months, I am three months, and I am not even showing."

"How are you going to explain to your brother, why you're moving in here?" My boyfriend stared at me, "I want you to move in with me, like I said I don't want my girl, and kid to be where I'm not. I want to make sure, you, and the baby are safe."

"I don't know if I should move in right away, I should wait until my brother knows," I knew that sounded cowardly, but I was afraid of what my brother would do to my boyfriend.

"I'm telling Dally, and then you're moving in here," Soda stood up, took my hand, and lead me to the car, "Pony said something about your brother inviting him, and Bridget to the Nightly-Double. We'll fine them there."

I sat beside him, as we made our way to the movies, and watched as he pulled into a spot after paying for a movie ticket, "Soda?"

"I'm telling him Cherry, I want you with me," Soda helped me out of the car, as we made our way to where my brother and his girlfriend usually sat.

I just saw Danielle, and Bridget sitting alone, "Where is my brother Danielle?"

Danielle looked at me, then at Soda, "He went to the snack bar with Ponyboy."

Soda lead me to the snack bar.

I spotted our brothers, and pulled Soda to a stop, "I'm still going to be pregnant, slow down will you, the baby isn't going anywhere."

"He sis, you two out on a date?" My brother came towards us with a tub of popcorn.

"We got back from the clinic Dal," Soda looked at his own brother, then back at mine, "Cherry is pregnant, and she's moving in with me because I want to know my girl, and child is safe, and if you want to fight with me, go ahead, I made up my mind," My boyfriend stood tall, waiting for my brother to do something to him.

My brother just looked at me, "I would really like to hit him, but that won't do any good since your already in this situation," he glared at my boyfriend, "I would really, really like to hurt you right now, but then like I said it's already happened, and beating you to a pole won't do much good now," he walked out of the snack bar, purposely bumping into my boyfriend.

I smiled a little relieve, then remembered how good my brothers popcorn had looked, "Let's get some popcorn, and finish the movie in your car, since you already paid."

"Alright," My boyfriend kissed my cheek, then we stood in line, then went back to the car and watched the rest of the movie.

"He knows," I rested my head against my boyfriends shoulder. The popcorn was really good.

8


	4. The Next Day

**The Next Day**

I was in my room at Bucks, throwing every thing I had into the couple of boxes I had, one box full of books, and the other just had my clothes and personal belongings, I stared at my brother, who was sitting on a sofa downstairs, as I came down stairs, trying to carry my box of book, "You could help Dally, I want everything downstairs for when Soda comes back here to get me."

"You wouldn't even have to be moving, if Soda hadn't had knocked you up," My brother stood up, and stared at me. He was still upset about me being pregnant, but I think more upset that I was moving out.

I put the box down, and hurried to my brother, and wrapped my arms around him, "I am sorry this happened, but I love Soda, and he loves me and wants to help take care of his baby," I still had my arms around my brother, "Remember, you are always my brother, and I will always love you."

My brother wrapped his arms around me, "I just wanted to make sure my kid sister was happy," he tugged at my hair, and laughed, "I don't remember anyone who has red hair in our family."

"Our great grandma did," I think so at least.

"Well I think you should sit down, I will bring the boxes down for you," He kissed the top of my head, and hurried back upstairs.

I was crying by the time my boyfriend arrived to get me, I tried to smile at him, "Hey honey."

"What's the matter?" Soda sat beside me on the couch, and pulled me into his arms.

"I'll be fine, just going to miss living with my brother a little," I wiped my eyes with the plaid shirt I had stolen from Soda's dresser the night I had spent the night on his birthday.

"Is that my shirt?" He grinned.

I leaned in and kissed him, "Not any more."

"Hey Soda, pull yourself from my sister will you, my sister needs you to take this stuff to the car," My brother set the box in front of my boyfriend, "You guys have all the time in the world to do whatever you do."

Soda stood up, and looked at me, "Well are you planning on helping or are you just going to sit there looking pretty?"

My brother stared at my boyfriend, "My kid sister isn't lifting nothing in her condition," my brother looked at me, "But I don't see how opening a couple of doors could be strenuous, open the front door, and the back of Soda's truck Cherry."

I did as my brother told me, "I just have these two boxes," I watched as the two guys in my life put my boxes in the back of the truck, I wrapped my arms around my brother once more, "Don't be a stranger, but don't be like a fly and bug either," I teased.

My brother kissed my forehead before making sure I was seated in the car safely, then he looked at my boyfriend, who had sat behind the wheel, "You better treat my kid sister right."

"You don't have to worry about that," He started the car, and looked at my brother, "Thanks Dally."

I watched as Bucks house got smaller, and smaller, and as my brother turned into an ant as we drove away, "So, how was work?" I turned to look at my boyfriend when I couldn't see the house any longer.

"We had a couple of Californians who just moved to Oklahoma, they had a real tough looking yellow mustang, they live where the Soc' live. Steve thought they had been Soc' but when he confronted the guys, they had no clue what a Soc' or Greases were," Soda looked at me, smiling, "Maybe we're the only city that has a Soc' problem."

I smiled as I scooted closer next to my boyfriend, and rested my head on his shoulder, "I love you."

**Later That Night**

I laid in the living room with my head on Soda's lap wearing an old DX shirt of his that was too big, with it's sleeves cut short, and my gym shorts on, I had slipped a teddy bear that Soda had gotten me at a street carnival a few weeks ago, under the shirt, "I'm going to be fat," I stared up at my boyfriend, as I removed the teddy bear from under the shirt.

He laughed a little placing his hand on my stomach, "Toni, and Johnny said they have a crib, and some old clothes that there baby don't wear, or use no more that we could have," he sat me up, so he could lay next to me, then pulled me back into his arms, flipping the television on, "What do you think?"

"That's real nice of them," I felt his hands around my waist, and his breath on the back of my neck, "I never thought I would have a baby before my brother did."

My boyfriend laughed a little, "What made you think that?"

"Well I know my brothers past with women have been opened to whoever was listening, just surprised he hasn't knocked a girl up yet," I felt my stomach turn, and hurried to the restroom to hug my old friend the toilet.

Soda was behind me holding my hair once more, "Yep, it's about that time of the day, isn't it baby?"

I glared at him, but couldn't keep it on my face long because no one could when my boyfriend gave his 'Sodapop Grin', "You know you don't have to follow me into the bathroom all the time."

He handed me a towel, "Well I guess it just natural for me, I help Pony when he gets sick."

I grinned, "So Pony's been pregnant?" I teased obviously.

"Yep, but we put the kid up for adoption," He teased back, "You're funny, you know that?"

I got back to my feet and wiped my face, and hands, "I sure hope this being sick all the time doesn't last the whole time I am pregnant."

**A Week Later**

That morning, Pony, and I were in the gym practicing for the graduation, I was almost in the way back since my last name started with a 'W'. It was boring practicing, and I didn't understand why I was even there, I had already had my diploma waiting for me in the guidance office.

The principle was practicing his speech on us, "Now that you are about to go out in the real world, there is nothing that could stop you from achieving you dreams. You are going to get jobs, some of you…" it seemed he was talking mostly to the Soc, because he just kept staring at a certain group of kids, "are going off to universities around the work country," nor he seemed to be staring at the Greaser, "while a few of you will be off fighting for our country."

I looked around for people I might had known, then I spotted Ponyboy a few rolls in front of me, I wish I was sitting next to him because I was bored, and knew I would be able to talk to Pony, but like I mentioned my last name started with a 'W' and I was sitting next to some Craig Walker guy, I think he was a Soc'.

"So what are you doing after graduation?" Craig must had been bored as much as I was, otherwise he probably wouldn't even be talking to me, "I am going to join the Amy."

I nodded my head not very interested in what he was saying, but like I said I was bored, "I'm going to ride a motorcycle to Hawaii," I don't know why I said that, probably just to see how long it took him to realize it was impossible.

He obviously was just talking to me because he was bored as we, "Really, well I hope that works for you, uhm?" he looked at me, "I don't think I ever knew your name, I just know you're going with that one guy from the DX."

"How do you know that?" I was surprised by what the boy knew about me dating Sodapop.

"I overheard you, and the Curtis boy talking in class, I sit right behind you," He laughed a little.

I looked at him confused, "How come you never gave the greasers no trouble, I didn't even know you were around, just knew your name because you were on the track team," i realized the principal was done, and all the students were running around the auditorium with year books, at least the Soc' had a year book, and a few Greasers did to, like Ponyboy, and I I started feeling a little exhausted suddenly, and didn't realize that Craig had left until Pony came and sat beside me.

Pony took my year book, and handed his to me, "You look like crap," I just leaned back in the chair I had been sitting in, and closed my eyes a little, "Great, that's exactly what every girl loves to hear Pony," I opened my eyes and started writing in the year book, _'Pony, I'm looking at you right now, and probably will be seeing a lot of you during the summer, and a lot saying I am having your brothers baby,' _I handed him back his book, as he did the same with mine.

He read what I wrote, and laughed, "That's almost exactly what I put in your book," he stood up, "Is Soda picking you up now?"

I stood up beside him, "No I am walking with you he has to work till five, so I am just walking home with you," I took a hold of his arm, because I felt if I wasn't holding on to anything, I would just fall over, "I am so tired Ponyboy."

He just walked with me to the office because he had his diploma in there also, we both talked about that no matter what, we still graduated rather or not we a had a ceremony or not to celebrate it, we had the diploma and that's all you really needed, I guess, "Soda has something planned for you tonight."

I smiled a little, "Really?"

"Yep, I am not telling you what either,": He walked into the office, and we both gave the receptionist our names in exchange for the diplomas then we went straight home.

I fell asleep as soon as my body hit my boyfriends bed, and I was dead to the world.

**A Couple Hours Later**

"Everyone I'm home!" I heard my boyfriends voice from somewhere in the house, followed by the screen slamming.

"Hey Soda, Cherry's in the bedroom asleep, she was tired, so keep your voice down," Pony must had been reading, because otherwise he wouldn't care rather or not I was asleep or not.

"How come you only tell me my girl is sleep, when your reading?" Soda sounded like he was getting closer to the room, he was putting things into the dresser drawer.

"He likes to use me as an excuse because it gets you to shut your trap," I teased still a little sleepy, and still facing my back to him.

He crawled next to me on the bed, and kissed my cheek, "Are you to tired to go out tonight?"

"Take Pony out instead, he graduated to," I sometimes felt like I was taking Soda away from his younger brother sometimes, "He'd like that, just as much as I would like to sleep."

"Darry was going to take Pony out tonight for graduating high school, otherwise I would take both of you guys," He turned me to face him, and then kissed my lips softly.

"I wanted to take you to where we had out very first kiss," He leaned back in and kissed me again.

I thought about the drive in when Soda had kissed me surprisingly, and I ended up slapping him, then realized that's how a lot of the excitement happened involving Soda's and my relationship, "You know we had a lot of firsts at the drive in?"

He nodded, "Our first kiss, my first slap from a girl, Dally finding out about us," he stopped, and looked at me, "And when we told Dally you were pregnant, man I surprised myself that night."

I sat up, on the edge of the bed, and smiled, "You also told me you loved me the for the first time."

He sat beside me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "And I still do, and always will."

I looked at what I had on, the same clothes I had warn to school, I was wearing one of Ponyboys black t-shirt, and a pair of jeans that were starting to get tight around my waist, "Can we stay here tonight, since we will have the house to ourselves."

My boyfriend stood up, and removed his shirt, and tossed it to the floor, like he always did when he wasn't going anywhere else for the day, he then did the same to his pants, then locked his door, "I gues we could stay in tonight, I don't want you to do anything you aren't up to," he laid on the bed.

I looked at him laying there next to where I was sitting, he had only his briefs on, I removed my own jeans, because I figured we weren't going anywhere the rest of the night, I laid in my boyfriends arms, "So what do you think of the name, Francis?"

He sat let go of me for a moment to get the covers over the two of us, then pulled me back in his arms, "It sounds like an old lady name, or a Soc name."

I looked at my boyfriend, "I suppose your right."

He slid his hand to my stomach, "I like the name Minnie."

"Sounds like something Two-Bit would name his daughter, I don't like that name," I placed my hands over his hands, "Wait, we have six more months to decide on a name," laid on my side, and kissed my boyfriends soft lips, "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No, not that I know of," He wrapped he kissed my neck, as he started carefully laying over me after removing his briefs, the did the same to my own undergarments, "You want me to go to the doctors with you?"

"Yeah," I felt his hand still on my stomach, as he held my face to his kissing my lips softly, and moving within me.

After we made love, we just held each other until we fell asleep.


	5. Surprising News

**The Next Day Doctor Visit**

I sat with my boyfriend in the doctors room, waiting for the doctor to examine me, and check everything with the baby, I was wearing one of those backless gowns they give you, "I hate this gown."

My boyfriend was grinning, as he examined the back, "It's not that bad, I should find out where I could get one for you, for at the house," he tried to kiss my cheek, but just ended up kissing the air, he looked at me, "Maybe we shouldn't."

"Yeah, maybe not," I looked down at the gown, "What's the doctor going to do, exactly, Soda?"

He looked at me confused, then laughed, "This is my first time her to Cherry, how would I know?"

"I don't know," I watched my boyfriend as he touched everything in the room, he can't sit still for to long.

The doctor finally entered the room, he smiled at me, "My name is Dr. Bombay, you ready to see how everything is going?"

Soda shook the doctors hand, "Sure am."

"So how are you feeling?" Dr. Bombay sat in a stool beside me, and started checking everything that needed to be checked.

"I been fine, just nervous," I was laying down by now holding Soda's hand.

Soda was watching Dr. Bombay's every move, up until he was finished, "How is everything?"

Dr. Bombay removed his gloves, and smiled, "Well mom and Baby seem to be doing good. You should be almost in your fourth month," He let my boyfriend listen to the heart beat of the baby, and my own.

He smiled as he held the stethoscope over my stomach where the doctor pointed out where he heard the heart beat of the baby, "We'll having a baby, babe."

I rolled my eyes, "You don't say?" I teased.

"It just seems more real now that I heard it inside of you," He teasingly poked my side.

"Well I will see you in four weeks for the next check up," Dr. Bombay left the room.

I got up, and started putting my clothes back on so we could leave, "Well the baby is healthy."

My boyfriend smiled as he wrapped his arm around me after we left the building and were walking to his car, "That's good, uh."

I stopped walking and looked at him, "What?"

"I love you, and want to marry you," He stared at me.

"Soda, I would like that very much," I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him gently, before getting into the car.

**Three Months Later**

Pony was sitting at the table with me, as we played a game of cards, "So, I think I want to marry Bridget, after she graduates, and I find a place of my own."

"Pony, want to walk with me to the DX?" I was almost pushing my seventh month, and was determined to walk around everyday, so after the baby came I didn't have any left over fat. I walked to my brothers one time, and he got upset because he told me I shouldn't had walked so far in my condition, and if I wanted to see him then to call and have him come over, "What do you say?"

Pony nodded his head, "Yeah, okay. Got nothing better to do," he dropped the cards in his hand on the table, then we were off towards the DX.

I spotted a couple of girls watching my boyfriend, and Steve work, but noticed that my boyfriend was ignoring the giggly girls, "Ponyboy, I love your brother," I stood next to Pony, as we watched the scene from across the street, before making our way across.

Soda hurried to me, and kissed me, "Here's my girl," he looked at Steve, "Steve, I'll be right back," then back at me, he walked me inside the little office of the garage, and looked at me concerned, "I told you, you shouldn't be walking so far, baby," he grinned a little, "But I m glad you did."

"I know, but I get tired of staying in the house all day without you," I sat in the chair at the desk, and rubbed my stomach as I felt the baby move, I looked up at my boyfriend, "This is one big baby because I feel the baby hit on one side, and kick on the other side at the same time."

He knelt down in front of me, "Cherry, I love you to pieces, but honey I don't want you walking to far, while carrying my baby," he looked up at the clock on the wall, then back at me, "I get off in an hour, you're going to let me drive you home."

I knew it wasn't a suggestion, so I just kissed him, then nodded before we walked back out of the garage.

Pony looked at his brother, and me, "Hey I was going to meet Bridget in front of her school, you want me to walk you home Cherry?"

"I'm getting a ride from your brother," I sat at a bench they had outside, and watched Steve flirt with a couple of brunettes, "So Steve, how is Jen?"

Steve froze, and smiled at me, "She's good," he always flirted with other girls, but didn't act on things he's say to the girls at the DX, he loved Jen, "Who's the father of the baby, did you ever find out?" he teased.

Soda threw a rag at his friend, and grinned at me, "There no doubt the baby is mine, is there baby?"

I pretended to think, and then grinned, "Of course the kid is yours."

Steve laughed a little, "It could be my kid, Soda. From Bucks party a few months ago," he winked at me, "Right Cherry?"

"Ewe," I shook my head trying not to even imagine the thought, "Thanks Steve, now I'll be haunted by nightmares of you for the rest of my life."

Soda smiled, because he had gotten use to mine and Steve's joking since I moved in with my boyfriend, it was the only entertainment I got besides what when on in Soda's bedroom, "You two are so weird."

I just smiled, and sat quietly watching my boyfriend, and his best friend finished what needed to be done. Then the three of us went back to Soda's house.

**Two Weeks Later**

I was sitting in the doctor's office with my boyfriend, he looked nervous because the doctor called us asking us to come down to see him, I squeezed his hand, "Soda, I am sure it's not that bad," I rubbed my stomach, and said a silent prayer to myself that everything was fine.

Dr. Bombay came into his office with a big smile, "I thought I should tell you that I looked at you sonogram and it appears that the picture shows three arms, we couldn't make it clear…"

Soda grinned, "It's a boy!"

The doctor rolled his eyes, "Not what I meant by three arms," he looked at me, I also saw another spinal cord in the sonogram, you were telling me that you felt the baby hitting on both sides at once, so I decided to take a second look at your last sonogram, everything is well as could be expected for a woman carrying twins."

I stared at the doctor in shock, "Twins?"

Soda was squeezing my hand now:"That's what he said, baby."

I looked at my boyfriend, who was grinning, then back at the doctor, "That would explain why I got so huge. Mandy told me she didn't gain so much weight with neither pregnancy's, she said that I might be carrying twins," I rubbed my stomach when I felt my babies move.

Dr. Bombay smiled, "I will want to see you next week," he looked at my boyfriend, "How are you doing Soda?"

Soda grinned, "Twice as nice," he looked at me, then back at the doctor, "Is it alright that she walks from the house, to the DX?"

Dr. Bombay stared at me, "Don't over due walking so far, you could walk alittle, but not that far."

I nodded, "Okay," I didn't mean it though.

Soda must had recognized me lying because he looked at me hard, "I will make sure of it Dr. Bombay."

After the appointment my boyfriend, drove the both of us home, and we took a nap.


	6. Delievery Time

**Two Weeks Later – A Baby Sitter**

I was sitting on the sofa, in the Curtis's living room, my living room to since I live here.

Soda was running around the house trying to get ready for work, he stepped out of the room, and looked at me, "Cherry?"

"You shirt is in the closet," I answered knowingly as I rubbed my stomach.

He went back into the bedroom, then came back into the living room, "Honey?"

"Your socks are in the bathroom," I rolled my eyes.

He went into the bathroom, "Sweetie?"

"Your shoes are in here," I held up the matching shoes, as my Soda made his way next to me and sat down, "What would you do without me?"

Steve came out of his room, "Show up to work naked.

Soda rolled his eyes, then laughed, "Hey that reminds me of the dream I had the other night."

Steve opened the front door ignoring Soda, and crashing into my brother, he stepped back, "Sorry Dal."

My brother patted Steve's shoulder, and came and sat on the other side of me, "Hey can I crash here until further notice?"

Soda grinned his Sodapop-grin, and looked at me, "Sure."

I rolled my eyes as I stared at my brother, "I know what's going on, Soda wants you to watch me while he is at work, so to make sure I don't walk around to much, and so you could watch me."

Soda kissed my cheek, then stood and walked to the door, "Well I will be back tonight honey, I love you."

My brother laughed, "I love you to Soda."

I smack my brother in the side, laughing, "I love you to honey, have a good day."

Steve hurried my boyfriend out of the house, slamming the screen door to slam.

"So you want me to get you anything Kid?" My brother wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I already ate, took a shower, got dressed, and now I need to go to the store and pick up some things for the babies for when then come," I got to my feet after a few minutes of trying to get up by myself (I don't like my brother or any of the others helping me, I like doing things on my own, but my brother actually got tired of waiting for me to get to my feet a couple of times so he helped me.)

He rolled his eyes, "Man your going to be late for your own delivery, sis."

I rolled my eyes, "That made no since at all."

My brother helped me into the car, ignoring my comment as he got in on the other side, "So what do the babies need?"

"A bottle of beer, vodka, knifes," I noticed my brother grin, "That kind of stuff."

He laughed as we made our way to the store, "Smart ass."

I smiled as I remembered wanting to do anything to impress my brother when I was little, I stared at him as tears dripped down my cheeks.

He looked at me confused, "What did I do?"

I smiled a little wiping my wet cheeks, "I am just happy that I came to live here, with your, soda and the rest of the greasers," I couldn't stop the tears, "Everyone is so great."

"Man this pregnancy got you all mushy, and stuff," My brother teased.

I glared at him, "Shut you damn mouth Dally," I got out of the car and after hitting him in the arm (I been going through mood swings being pregnant.)

He walked next to me as we went into the store, "Can't wait till my nephews come."

I rolled my eyes, "What makes you think they're going to be both boys?"

My brother shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

After we got some things for the babies, my brother and I got into the car, and started home.

We were at a stop light when I felt my water break, I looked at my brother, "Dally, I think we need to get to the hospital."

My brother stepped on the gas without even asking why, "Is it time?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nah, I just thought since we were in town, I might as well get my shots."

He turned the opposite direction as the hospital, "We're going to get your boyfriend for this, I am not dealing with you alone."

I tried to remain as calm as possible, as we pulled into the DX, I spotted Soda as he made his way, "Hey honey," I smiled at my boyfriend.

"Get in the damn car Soda, Cherry is having the babies now," My brother shouted impatiently.

Soda jumped in, "Why didn't you say anything sooner, I would had gotten into the car instead of taking my time," he wrapped arm around my shoulder, "This is it?" he kissed my forehead as the three of us made our way to the hospital.

Thirty Minutes Later

Soda and I were in the delivery room, and my brother was probably in the waiting room, "I am glad Dally was with you, that was nice of him to get me."

I smiled as I tried to relax (it's not easy to do when you getting ready to deliver) "I love you Soda," I felt as he wiped my forehead with a cool cloth.

He smiled, "I love you to."

Dally came into the room, "I sneaked pass the nurses, how you doing kid?"

I smiled as my brother came to the other side of me, "I feel like going dancing."

My brother laughed, "I'll figure something out."

Soda kissed my forehead, "What does it feel like?"

I stared at my boyfriend, "It tickles," I said as I felt another pain.

"You know it's one of those things that a guy will never experience, like getting kicked in the nuts, a girl will never know the feeling," My brother looked at me, "It could be the same feeling, we will never know."

I glared at Dally, "Why don't I kick you in the nuts, and we'll see who seems to be in the most pain," I felt another pain.

Dr. Bombay came into the room, "How we doing?" he looked at my brother, "And who are you?"

"I'm her brother, and I am not leaving my sister," My brother took a hold of my hand as I felt another contraction, "ARGH!" he looked at me, "That hurt."

Soda stared at my brother, trying not to laugh, "Don't talk about pain when a women is going through delivery."

Dr. Bombay smiled at Soda, then looked at me, "Okay you ready to push?"

"I have no choice, now do I?" I pushed as I was instructed, on the third push I heard a baby cry, then I fell back against my pillow.

The nurse who was assisting the doctor, took the baby and started cleaning up the small baby, she smiled at me, and Soda, "A beautiful girl."

"You did great Cherry," Dr. Bombay looked at me, "Ready to go again?"

Soda helped me sit up and helped hold my leg to my chest as I pushed, "You're doing great honey, you're doing real great," he kissed my cheek after we heard the second baby cry three minutes later.

Dr. Bombay smiled at me, "You have another healthy baby, it's a boy."

Soda cheered louder then he probably though, he looked at me, "We have one of each now."

I smiled at my boyfriend, "Yes we do."

The nurse handed the baby girl to Soda, and handed me my son.

Soda looked at our daughter, "You are beautiful just like your mother," he looked at me, "What should we call her?"

"Emily Rose Curtis," I smiled at the baby in my arms, "Matthew Josh Curtis."

Dally nodded his head, "Matthew, and Emily, food names sister."

"I thought so myself," I looked at my boyfriends, "They're healthy."

"That's all that matter, that all three of you are doing alright," He kissed me softly on the lips, "I love you."

"I am going to go share the news, Steve was in the waiting room last time I was in there, he said he told the others, so I am going to break the new to everyone," My brother kissed my cheek, "Good job kid," then he left the room.

Soda smiled at me, "They are beautiful children aren't they?"

"We have our own family now," I stared at the twins, who were now both in my arms, "Matthew, and Emily Curtis."


	7. Home With The Twins, and Family

**Home With The Twins-A Week Later**

I sat on the couch next to Pony, who was holding Emily, as I held Matthew, "So how you enjoying living with Darry, and Mandy."

"It's better waking up to one baby crying, can't imagine waking up to two babies," Pony looked at his niece, "She sure looks pretty."

Two-Bit, who had been in the kitchen, came into the living room and sat on the other side of me, "So the twins are fraternal, not identical, right?"

Pony laughed, "Yeah they are fraternal, they had two separate waters, if they shared waters then they would be identical most likely."

"I got the babies bottles," Toni Cade came into the living room with two bottles in hand, "Time to give them there milk."

Johnny was at the table watching as there son jumped all over my brother, and jumped as my brother pretended to want to give the boy a hair cut, "You aren't coming after my son with no blade, he don't need a hair cut."

My brother laughed loudly, "Come on Johnny, just a trim, he looks like a shaggy dog with his hair in his eyes."

The little boy, who name is Brent, was laughing not knowing what was being said, he walked over to his mom, wanting her to pick him up, he looked down at Emily, who was now in Toni's arms, "No baby!"

Toni looked at her husband, "Get your son, I am trying to help Cherry with the babies."

"There you are Two-Bit," Steve cam in from the back, he looked at Pony, "Why aren't you helping us work on the garage?"

Pony rolled his eyes, "Because I am not the one living in the garage, you and Dally thought of the idea of making the garage into the apartment, not me. I got a place to live already."

Two-Bit picked Brent up, and looked at Steve, "We'll help."

Brent smiled at the attention, he waved to Johnny as Two-Bit walked away, "Bye, Bye Daddy!"

"I'm coming to Brent, don't say bye to me," Johnny followed Two-Bit, and his son out of the house.

Toni smiled at me, "It's hard being in a house with boys, ever since Two-Bit moved in, I forgot the meaning of privacy."

"I have no sympathy for that, I lived here with Pony, Soda, and Steve when I was pregnant, and my brother visited a lot, "I looked down at the twins, and smiled, "You're right, you are in a house full of guys, I habe Emily, you Your husband, son, and Two-Bit."

She smiled a little, "That might change though."

"Two-Bit is moving out?" I looked at my daughter in Toni's arms.

"No, I am pregnant," She smiled down at Emily, then at Matthew, "I found out this morning."

"Is that good, or bad news?" I asked because I remembered how I felt at first when I found out I was pregnant with the twins.

"It wasn't planned, but I am happy," Toni made a funny face at Emily, "hopefully I haver a little girl."

"Does Johnny know?" I had to ask.

"Yeah he knew before I did, oddly enough. He noticed some of the same behavior from when I was carrying Brent, and he told me that maybe I was pregnant because I was sick to my stomach as well."

:"I didn't like feeling sick to my stomach, morning sickness hit me three time a day the first three months," I looked down at Matthew in my arms, "But it was worth it."

Soda hurried into the house running pass us, "Going to the bathroom, then I will kiss you sweetie."

Toni grinned.

"Thanks for the warning honey!" I laughed at Toni, "He's good with the babies."

"I am sure he is," She set Emily in the play pin, as I did the same to Matthew, "Nice that they sleep at the same time."

"Yeah, I guess that's good," I walked into the kitchen with Toni close behind me, "Johnny seems to be good with Brent."

Toni smiled, "He is."

Soda walked into the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around me then kissed me, "Hello honey," he pulled away and looked at Toni, "We're going to Bar-B-Q some hamburgers, Steve ran up to the store to get the stuff," he kissed me again before walking out of the house.

Toni grinned, "I can't wait till my baby comes."

Bridget came into the house from the backyard, she had her hair pulled back, and her hands were dirty, "Well now the garage has plumbing."

"Man you and Pony have things backwards," I laughed.

"Where is my boyfriend any ways?" Bridget washed her hands in the sink.

"He fell asleep on the couch as the twins fell asleep," Toni shook her head, "How do you know about plumbing and stuff?"

"My sister Angels husband is a plumber, I work with him sometimes, he taught me what he knows," Bridget peeked into the living room at her boyfriend, "Man the only time I get to spend with Pony mostly is on the weekend, and I am outside, while he is taking a nap on the couch," Bridget grinned at Toni, and I as she walked to the sink and filled a glass with water, "I'll wake him up."

"Bridget no!" Toni, and I said in unison.

I laughed a little, "I don't want him waking up the twins when he screams."

"Oh, I forgot the babies were asleep in the other room," Bridget took a sip instead from the glass, "This feels like old times, don't it?"

"To you probably, to me no, remember I just had twins," I pointed to the living room where my babies were asleep.

Bridget rolled her eyes, "I just mean it's good being here, everyone hanging out."

I walked into the living room when I heard Matthew cry, I picked him up and brought him into the kitchen, and saw Toni shaking her head, "Why are you shaking your head at me?"

"He would had gone back to sleep if you would had left him alone," Toni rinsed out Bridget's glass automatically as it was handed to her, then froze looking at Bridget, "Why did I just rinse off you glass?"

Johnny came into the house with Brent in his arms with mud all over his face, "He was playing in the dirt."

Toni grabbed a napkin, "That I believe, but how did he get it on his face," she wiped her sons muddy mouth, "Where were you?"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "I thought you were wat-"

Toni laughed sarcastically, "You are not blaming me when you know perfectly well I was in here helping with the twins," she took a hold of Brent after she finished cleaning his mouth.

Johnny looked at me, "Which one is that, Matthew, or Emily?"

"Emily has the green jumper on, and Matthew is wearing the yellow, this is Matthew," I looked into the living room to see if my daughter was still asleep.

"Godamit!" My brother came into the house, and to the sink running his hand under the water, "Damn that hurt."

Emily started crying, but stopped.

I looked at Toni, "She sure stopped just as fast as she started didn't she?"

"That's because she knows who her uncle is," Darry came into the kitchen holding his niece, "He smiled at me, Mandy is laying Hope in the Play Pin, you don't mind do you?"

Hope was Mandy, and Darry's two year old, Mandy and Darry got married about a year and a half ago. Mandy has a ten year old already, or at least I think that is how old her son is, Darry's step son.

Mandy came into the kitchen, "I heard someone yell."

Dally turned around, and grinned, holding a hand towel against the palm of his hand, "Yeah I was fixing the pipes."

"Hey the pipes already done, I did them," Bridget ran out of the house.

My brother grinned, "She's kind of cute all dirty up, and stuff…"

"Who's cute?" Pony came into the kitchen still drowsy.

"Your girlfriend fixed my pipes while you slept," My brother said with a grin, "She is good."

Pony hurried out of the house into the back yard, "Bridge, what is this I hear about you fixing Dally's pipes!"

Dally grinned proudly, but stopped when Bridget came towards him, and smacked him, he glared at my friend, "What you did fix my pipes, your working in the garage, my soon to be apartment."

My brother was good at making one person think one thing, and an another person think he meant something else.

Kent came into the kitchen, he looked at Mandy, "Mom, can I go outside with cousin Steve?"

"Steve ran up to the store to get some hamburgers to cook on the grill," Toni looked at Kent, "He should be back though."

Kent turned his attention to Emily, and then to Matthew, "What was it like giving birth to the twins?"

Mandy face turned red, she looked at her son, "Go help the boys in the garage, help Pony."

Bridget rolled her eyes, "That should be easy, all Pony is doing is sitting down on the hood of Two-Bits car," she paused for a moment, "Wait he's holding the bucket of nails that Two-Bit told him to, so he could pretend he's doing something."

"Sounds good to me," Kent teased as he went outside where the others were.

"Andrew, and KJ are here to by the way," Bridget smiled proudly as she talked about her twin brothers being here. KJ stands for Kent Johnson, we call him KJ so we wouldn't get the two confused (Mandy's son came up with Bridget's nickname by the way.)

KJ walked into the house, he smiled at his sister, "Man your boyfriend is sure doing a good job holding them nails," he noticed Darry holding Emily, he smiled, "She is a cutie."

Dally grinned, "Of course she's a cute kid, she's got Winston blood in her."

"And Curtis blood, don't forget the twins are Curtis's also," Darry pointed out as he handed Emily to KJ, who had his arms open for her.

KJ looked at me, "So Cherry, who's side of the family do the twins gene come from?"

"Our mother side," I smiled as I handed Matthew to my brother.

"Well I am going into the living room,": Johnny took a hold of Brent's hand, it's getting packed in here.

"I am coming to Johnny," My brother followed behind still holding Matthew in his arms.

"I will go in there since it seems to be the baby area," KJ grinned, he walked out of the kitchen.

"I was not so permissive with people hold and leaving the rooms with Kent, when he was born," Mandy looked at her husband, "Darry followed me around the house whenever he was home, while I walked with his daughter, or when anyone would hold Hope for that matter."

"Johnny and I let the boys hold Brent, and carry him around when he was a baby, of course they were all part of his life during pregnancy, they all took turns going with me to the hospital," Toni smiled at me, "But the next baby I'll have the girls there, or I hope I would."

"Of course I would come to the doctors if Johnny is at work," I sat on top of the counter, "I'm hungry."

(I will continue with a following chapter, I am sorry to announce I don't own any of the Outsiders, but I do own the women, half the children, and a whole one, and Bridget's family I own as well. Please read, and Review.)


End file.
